


教装O的Alpha做个人

by zuorunrun



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuorunrun/pseuds/zuorunrun
Summary: 后面补的内容都有，共四部车，右下角点下一章就能看到了=w=不要再说找不到了哟，都放一起了~





	1. 第31章（补）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后面补的内容都有，共四部车，右下角点下一章就能看到了=w=  
不要再说找不到了哟，都放一起了~

  
是他的话，好像不是不可以。  
  
……  
  
两人唇舌纠缠了一会儿，季秋原本被他勾得难耐的欲望也渐渐温柔了起来，他开始试探着重新吻他，舌尖描摹梁言的唇线，双唇时而吮吸时而舔吻，又或者坏心地含住对方的舌头，听见对方被吻得潮红而发出的呜呜声。  
  
津液之间也带着丝丝缕缕的信息素，梁言缠着对方，迷蒙间感觉季秋顿了一会儿，然后小心翼翼地把自己抱到沙发上，正欲起身，去锁上休息室的门。  
  
可还没伸直腿，衣袖就被拉住了。  
  
素来疏冷的Omega睫毛轻颤着，指尖微微有些湿润，他抓着季秋的袖口，没用什么力，也用不出什么力。  
他抬起头看他，一言未发，但眼中渴求的意味十分明显。  
  
别走，别离开我的身边。  
  
再清冷的Omega在沉浸于此时，都带着一种别样的美。  
  
季秋无奈，拉过梁言的手，极快地关好了门，又折返回来，Omega似乎在发情的时候连这点分别都受不了，一双眸子就没离开过他身上。  
  
任季秋千想万想，都没想到，3.0对他作用居然是一种更为强烈的催情剂。  
  
这都什么事啊。  
  
季秋刚坐回沙发上，梁言就又缠了过来。  
  
仅剩的理智让他在这种关头也不发一言，可体内汹涌的情欲让他忍不住想贴近这个曾经与他做过标记的Alpha。  
  
季秋也好不到哪里去，被Omega蒸得浑身难耐的信息素与对方交融在一起，天性里最原始的东西也被勾了出来。  
  
他埋在梁言的颈间，轻嗅着薄荷气味的源头，伸出舌尖舔了舔他的腺体，Alpha的尖牙轻轻蹭了蹭那片娇弱的皮肤，最后忍了忍还是收了起来：“我不能标记你。”  
  
你刚失了血，又用了抑制剂，要是我咬下去，我担心……本能的力量，终究会让你跟我绑在一起。  
  
更何况，你现在信息素紊乱，要是再出点意外可怎么办？  
  
梁言像是听懂了这句话的含义，不满似的又往季秋怀里拱了一下，呼吸灼热而急促。  
  
季秋今天穿着深灰色的毛绒外套，里面是藏青色的衬衫，大概是他身上的气味太好闻，梁言也被比平日猛了数倍的发情期折磨得浑身颤抖……  
  
于是情动时的Omega仰着脖颈，不轻不重地在季秋喉结上咬了一下。  
感受到对方的震惊，梁言又舔舔唇，继续得寸进尺似的，用牙咬开了季秋衬衫顶端的一颗纽扣。  
  
这是他被情欲彻底吞没前，能做出的最大限度的暗示了。  
  
AO之间一旦有了此类的苗头，后续的事几乎是水到渠成的。  
“言言，言言……”季秋声音不似平日那般清透，带了低低的哑，“对不起……”  
  
在他将手伸进梁言腰后时，他吻了吻对方的唇，说道：“如果觉得是煎熬，那就……闭上眼睛吧。”  
  
梁言被他吻得很听话，收起了平日的清冷，乖巧温顺地闭上了眼。  
  
他们还在休息室，尽管事前安排过，尽管现在锁了门，而门外时不时经过的脚步声，还是让两人下意识地紧张起来。  
而紧张以外的……  
  
梁言嘴唇被亲得红肿，上面还挂着亮晶晶的液体，而季秋的手往下移，不意外地触到了一片湿滑黏腻。  
  
Alpha似乎天生就有对这种事无师自通的能力，在梁言配合地任由他脱下内裤时，季秋的手便移到了Omega的性器上。  
  
肉柱本来就半硬着，被他这么一碰更是颤颤巍巍地立了起来，顶端还不断吐出些许清透的汁液，而肉柱的主人被他这么握着，更是不由自主地发出断断续续的喘息。  
  
梁言还闭着眼，阴茎被季秋有规律地撸动着，手指不时擦过阴茎头，又叠起一阵迷浪。  
他迷迷糊糊地呜咽，伸出手挂在季秋的脖子上，舔了舔对方下巴上渗出的一点薄汗。  
是他此刻喜欢的味道。  
  
前面被照顾着，快感一点一点地累积，断断续续地攒成一团，却又找不到发泄的出口。  
  
一片漆黑里，自己身体的各种反应变得越发真实，他听见季秋隐忍的喘息，感觉到肉柱涨大、快感叠加的兴奋，却又有什么地方，在疯狂叫嚣着渴望被填满。  
  
那个声音在脑海里盘旋着，越来越大，越来越大……  
  
“呃……”不多时，梁言喉间逸出一丝短促的呻吟，身下的东西颤抖着喷薄出一股白精，大脑里有短暂的缺氧，随后整个人软软地枕在季秋的肩上。  
  
可很快他就来不及再有别的想法了，季秋擦了擦手，一手揽着他的腰，将他往自己身上带了一下，一边将手指探进梁言从未有人触碰过的那个地方。  
  
“啊……”  
梁言的呻吟被季秋吞进了嘴里，像是想为了他分摊一点不适，季秋用舌尖逗弄着梁言，让他继续与自己吻在一处，一只手托着他的臀，另一只手才刚刚触到耻穴，便被滑溜溜的液体沾湿，毫不费力地钻了进去。  
  
肠壁紧紧地吸附着季秋的手指，他也试探地刮擦着对方内里的一处处皱褶，成功带出Omega一波又一波的情浪。  
  
季秋又探进第二根，第三根……  
  
“哈……哈……”  
  
梁言的身体白得像在发光，而湿哒哒的下体却淫糜地吞吸着对方的手指，发出令人血脉偾张的水声。  
  
季秋的手不停地抠挖着，耻穴翻转，早就被挑弄得湿软发红，汩汩地流出清透的爱液。梁言明明早就被情欲支配得迷乱不已，却仍忍住不发出呻吟，像是对自己最后的妥协  
  
前端得到了释放，而后方的空虚感却更甚，三根手指灵巧地刮蹭着内壁，进进出出都让梁言跟随着对方的动作，配合地深陷其中。  
  
他的小腿弯起，根部打着颤，半跪在季秋的腿上，光是被这么玩了一会儿，脚趾都忍不住蜷起来。他感觉到Alpha放在自己臀上的手温度越来越高，他难耐地睁开眼，Alpha放大的面容登时出现在自己眼前。  
  
季秋似乎也不好受，梁言见状无师自通地凑上前去，舔吻着对方半裸露出来的锁骨，过了一会儿，才干渴着开了口，却只有简单的一个字。  
  
“来……”  
  
梁言瞬间感觉到对方呼吸一滞。  
  
他于是干脆把一直挂在季秋肩上的手放下来，解开了对方被自己不停流出的滑腻液体微微沾湿的裤子，没有全部脱下，而是拉开拉链，一手抓着早已炙热发涨的Alpha柱体。  
  
对方被他这么没规没矩的一通乱碰，险些没抱稳，身上被Omega激发出的信息素更是充斥着这一小小的密闭空间。  
  
梁言说不出话，也不愿意说别的，只伸手碰了碰Alpha看上去甚至是有些可怖的东西，沾上了一点透明的液体。  
  
啊，这人，还真是个Alpha。  
  
梁言见他还不动作，又暗示似的握住，往自己翕动的穴口碰了碰。  
  
“滴答”一声，湿滑的液体像是邀请，滴在了Alpha充血坚挺的阴茎上。  
  
Alpha闭了闭眼，也应了一声：“来。”  
  
季秋身体向后靠，一手环着梁言的腰怕他摔下去，膝盖托着他的臀，另一手扶着自己的性器，一点一点地、挺了进去。  
  
“唔……啊。”  
即使有发情期的情潮加持，初次被这样的东西进入，梁言还是疼得眼前一黑，阴茎头几乎都要顶不进去，卡在穴口。  
但发情Omega的身体太适合承欢，在捱过了初期的胀痛，肉刃一层一层破开水光潋滟的耻穴，之前手指填不满的，如今每一处褶皱都被尽数撑开，  
  
而在温柔的律动后，Omega似乎开始适应了这种奇妙的感受，先前的疼痛全都变成了密密麻麻的痒，抱着他的人也开始加快力道，不停地在他体内冲撞、贯穿，而快感从交合处一点一点顺着脊柱攀升，到了脑中，便是新的极致感受。  
  
液体不断流过臀缝，梁言甚至开始不由自主地配合起对方操干的动作，头贴在Alpha的胸膛上，穴口献媚一般，紧紧地咬着对方的性器不放，发出羞耻的咕啾声，甬道被抽插得酥麻发痒。  
  
恍惚间，梁言只听到那人不停地叫着自己的名字，而对方每说一句话，体内的东西便跟着一齐微微震动，他想应他，却最终只能沉湎在潮热汹涌的情浪里。  
  
Alpha的耸动也变得越发凶猛，而两人的姿势恰巧又是能进得最深的那一种，每一次顶入都让梁言如同置身云端，他的腰本来就很薄，要是对方力道大一点，几乎让他有种快要被捅穿的错觉。  
  
以这样的姿势被操干了好一会儿，梁言的双腿还缠着对方的腰，早先的不适尽数褪去，取而代之的是汹涌如潮的快感。好几次对方硕大的阴茎头快要顶到生殖腔的位置，又被对方硬生生地憋回去，重新抽插几下，交合处的肉体发出沉闷的声响。  
  
可怕的欢愉从头到脚覆盖了他，虽然还是不愿开口说话，但却没有拒绝对方连续不断的索吻，季秋勾着他的舌头，下身也跟着口腔的动作不停戳刺，薄荷味的信息素明明应该是清凉的，此刻却糜艳如潮，发了疯似的吞噬着两人。  
  
不知过了多久，梁言竟然发现自己的前端颤抖着，竟又有了重新挺立的意味。  
  
Alpha没有放过这个细节，索性站起身，忽然悬空的失重感让梁言险些惊呼出声，让他不得不手脚并用地缠住面前的人。  
两人的身体还紧密地结合在一起，季秋就着站立的姿势撞击了一会儿，捧住梁言的臀，看着Omega近在咫尺意乱情迷的脸。  
  
“啊——”  
  
砰的一声，梁言身上一冷，发现Alpha干脆把他推到了门上，性器还在飞快地挺送，不多一会儿，他竟然就又被这样操射了一轮。  
  
深陷欲海里的Omega双腿不住打着颤，汁水丰沛而内里湿软，可在他还是听见有人在叫自己的名字，一声又一声。  
  
“言言，言言，”Alpha喘着气，不似从前那般活泼，盯着他的眼睛问他，“我是谁？”  
  
越来越多的湿滑液体滴落在地上，梁言浑身瘫软，可还是努力想回答这个问题。  
  
Alpha抓住他的一条腿搭在肩上，不停地撞击、顶弄，在自己的意识快要涣散之前，梁言还是动了动嘴唇，贴近对方耳畔，清冷的嗓音带了点哭腔，一字一字地开了口。  



	2. 补第52章

  
确认了取样器收集完毕后，季秋这才小心地把它收好。  
  
薄荷味的信息素早就把整个屋子填满了，方才他一直忍着，怕影响到取样的结果，现在终于可以无所顾忌地释放出自己的信息素，发了疯似的与对方的纠缠在一起。  
  
不同于第一次双方都带着不安的尝试，这一次是确认过心意后的接触，尽管梁言动作还是有些拘束，但在短暂的亲吻后，依旧不闪不避地看着他。  
  
我继续，或者你主动。  
  
季秋被他的目光看的心旌摇曳，一把把自己的Omega抓过来，重新贴上他的唇。  
  
两人的信息素在此刻炸裂般交缠，契合度早就说明了一切，季秋撬开了对方的齿缝，再将舌头勾进去与对方的轻碰。  
  
之前的吻一直都比较克制，而这一次却带着浓浓的情欲，发情期的反应也渐渐升了上来，梁言便扔掉了最后的一点盔甲，放肆地与他触碰、搅动。  
  
季秋先是咬着他的下唇，又舔掉两人唇间溢出的津液，梁言光是被这么吻了一会儿，身上就软得不行，偏偏季秋现在还有些坏心眼地把他搂了起来，一手托着他的臀，不让他躺在床上。  
  
梁言没有办法，只能伸出双手勾着他的脖子，软绵绵地贴着他，温度却高得惊人。  
  
“继续……”梁言像是觉得季秋太温柔，太克制，太顾及自己了，出声道。  
  
季秋的眸色深了几分，便不再犹豫，重新闭着眼吻了下去。  
  
一边吻，一边摸索着解开了梁言胸前的衬衣。  
  
宿舍的空调开得很足，梁言的体温又烫得惊人，季秋手伸进去的时候还是下意识瑟缩了一下。  
  
他的手指无力地搭在季秋胸前，嘴唇却还在用力吮吸着对方，梁言今天穿的裤子比较宽松，但还是看得出已经鼓起来了一块。  
  
季秋先是从骶骨开始，指尖一寸一寸往上，在干燥的空气里摩挲勾勒着Omega泛着淡粉的身子，而唇舌却逐渐下，季秋克制住了自己想一口咬上后颈，发疯一般灌进自己信息素的冲动，只是伸出舌头情色却温柔地刮着他的喉结，又嫌不够似的，将它整个包进自己口中，含得湿漉漉的。  
对方的喉结在他口腔里一上一下的跳动着，这种感觉双方都觉得很新奇，但很快季秋便换了攻略地点，重新用火热的唇舌裹住了Omega小巧的乳粒。  
  
“呜……”突如其来的刺激让梁言呻吟出声，起先他甚至不相信这是从自己口中发出来的，很快捂住嘴。  
可季秋没有停手，又用牙齿轻轻地刮擦着那一小处嫩红，甚至吮吸出声。  
  
“不要……啊、不要吸了……”梁言终于还是没能克制住，脱口而出。  
  
最主要是的，上半身被他弄得快要烧起来了，下面的情潮和空虚感就变得越发严重。  
梁言难耐地捧着季秋的脸，看着对面的舌尖已经滑到了肚脐以下，每舔弄一下，都让梁言情不自禁地轻颤。  
  
“那我帮言言吸点别的。”  
季秋说完，低头隔着布料舔了一下对方温度不低的阴茎，在成功听见梁言逸出一声喟叹后，用牙齿替他褪下内裤，含住了Omega挺立的阴茎。  
  
“别……”他的话全消弭在了炙热的快感内。  
他的东西被季秋妥帖地照顾着，季秋努力让牙齿不碰到对方，只卖力地用舌头由下到上地从根部舔起，不时用手配合着撸动，再用吞掉龟头上方流出微咸的清亮液体。  
  
季秋在给他口交。  
不仅给他口交，还说那样的话。  
  
这个认识让他脸上的红晕更深了些，他低头看向伏在自己腿间的Alpha，羞耻又满足。  
  
“季秋，不要……啊——”  
  
他的技术不能说很好，但心理上的满足和发情期的热意完全抵过了对方初次尝试的生涩，梁言被他服侍得身心都酥了，眼里也腾起一层情欲的水雾。  
  
他能感觉到体内汹涌的欲望，毕竟有过第一次的经验，季秋一边吞吐着他的阴茎，一边伸手抚过他的后穴。

穴眼早因为不断攀升的快感变得水光淋漓，它的主人还在耻于呻吟，它却早已放荡地变得湿滑黏腻，甚至在季秋试着将手指在入口探寻时，便像是受不住刺激一般缩了一下穴口，但还是沾湿了季秋的指尖。  
  
季秋一边舔弄着对方的性器，一边继续用手指挑着穴眼，一点一点探进湿热紧致的芳泽。  
  
梁言颤抖着低吟了一声，完全沉沦在欲望里。  
  
一根手指对于现在的Omega来说完全不在话下，很轻易就滑了进去，被软热的甬道紧紧绞着。季秋见他没有不适，又加了两根，一齐对着那处来回翻搅、抽插，还用指腹抠挖着内壁。  
梁言被他的手指抽插得难耐不已，身体甚至还迎合地微微摆动着臀，脚趾蜷起，腰部却反射性地弓起来。  
  
季秋手指的动作不断加快，梁言阴茎还被炙热的口腔包裹着，舌头勾勒着冠状沟，又把龟头舔得润泽发亮，穴口却还在被深深浅浅地进出，模仿着性交的频率。  
  
“快一点……可以快一点……”梁言闭着眼呜咽着，他一前一后都被照顾着，只能不用力地抓着季秋的头发，小声开口，像是带着哭腔，但又饱含着发情期独有的媚意。  
  
季秋开不了口，但仍十分听话地加快了动作，而舔吃着性器的唇舌也越发卖力，直到他再稍稍一吮——  
  
“啊——！”  
  
梁言终于哭叫出声，浓白的稠液尽数喷在季秋的口中，而下方的小穴也不可自抑地溢出大量的汁水，穴口翕动着，几乎是倾泻般的浇在季秋的手上。  
  
他抬起沾了眼泪的眸子看他，季秋唇角沾了些白浊，嘴里还包着自己的精液，正当梁言有些不好意思时，就发现季秋做了个吞咽动作。  
  
“别……”  
可是来不及了，梁言话还没说完，自己的那玩意儿就全被他咽了进去。  
  
“你不用……这样的。”梁言脸上红得不行，身上挂着松松垮垮的衬衫，下身裤子被褪到脚边，后穴满是滑腻的液体，可眼神还是清亮的，带着高级又淫乱的美。  
  
季秋其实早就被他的信息素弄得燥热无比，只是怕他会有不好的体验，才一直耐心的先让他舒服，现在只看了他这么一眼，就险些没忍住，想对他做些更过分的事。  
  
他顿了一下往阳台走：“我去漱个口。”  
  
脚步还没迈出去，就被梁言抓住了。  
  
发情期的Omega身子软得很，何况是才刚射过一次，他刚拉住季秋，就想往他身上倒。  
季秋连忙接住他：“言言？”  
  
Omega没说话，只是攀上他的肩，把他拉回床上。  
  
季秋有些急：“我很快回来，就漱——”  
  
剩下的话还没说话，就被梁言急切地吻住了。  
  
季秋睁大了眼睛，想往后躲，Omega的舌头却缠了上来，似乎在告诉他继续，自己没有嫌弃他。  
  
于是季秋很快便懂了梁言的意思，配合地与他吻在一处。  
  
空气中除了浓郁的信息素，还有一些淡腥味，两个人吻得啧啧出声，梁言几乎整个人都伏在季秋身上，逐渐感觉到空虚的穴口开始滴答滴答地淌出湿滑的液体，溅到季秋的身上。  
  
哪里都渴。  
  
后穴早就在刚才被季秋的几根手指抽插得滑泞无比，穴眼还在不停收缩，像是一种邀请。  
  
贯穿我。  
占有我。  
  
梁言咬着唇，主动凑了过去，直至与季秋的胸膛严丝合缝地贴到一起。  
  
他摸索着拉开季秋的裤链，刚褪下去，便感觉到一根灼热滚烫的硬物抵着自己。  
  
梁言刚想伸手去碰，就被季秋抓住了。  
  
“言言。”Alpha把梁言跃跃欲试的手制住，然后把它掰过头顶，钉在床上，整个人压了上来，“上次你不太清醒，这次我来主动。”  
  
梁言身体近乎献媚地靠过去，没有异议，甚至还朝着他掰开了腿，再舔了舔季秋的嘴唇，点头。  
  
穴口早就被手指抽插得湿软，季秋揽过他的后颈吻着，再扶着自己粗硕的性器，对准穴口，一寸一寸地顶进去，每破开一处皱褶，他的Omega都会轻轻低吟出声。  
  
季秋进到一半，忽然感觉身下的人剧烈抖着身子，他的阴茎头还插在甬道内，停了下来：“疼？”  
  
梁言摇摇头，用手遮住眼睛：“……进来。”  
  
疼是有些疼的，但除了疼之外的，还有一种无法比拟的满足感。  
  
季秋于是又侧头吻了一下他的耳垂，腰身一沉，整根挺了进去。  
  
汁水淋漓的穴口在交合的瞬间发出淫糜的声响，被肉刃破开的一瞬间，梁言难耐地仰着脖子，后穴被撑得酸胀发麻，Omega的生理本能却淫荡地、争先恐后地吸住那根巨物，一股又一股的爱液不停从交合处流下来，越过臀缝，再没入床单，变成一滩黏热的水渍。  
  
想要他无情地捣入自己，粗暴地开拓自己，直至身体最深处。  
  
床单早就被打湿了一片，季秋按着他的腰开始循序渐进地戳刺，梁言从最开始的不适应，到渐渐情不自禁地把双腿缠到季秋的腰上，浑身瘫软地任他在体内进出。  
  
梁言被饱涨的东西操得快要失了理智，喉间断断续续发出细碎的呻吟。  
“还可以……更、更深一点……”  
  
淫词艳语这种东西梁言从来没有说过，而这句也不过是他在情欲翻涌间下意识脱口而出的，可季秋听见这句话，呼吸极短的停滞了一下，随即将捅进去的肉棒抽出来，双手掰开他泛着红的雪臀，又重新将那根看上去近乎狰狞的肉柱重重地钉了进去。  
  
“啊——！”梁言终于惊叫出声，季秋的动作越发凶狠，那东西几乎可以说是无情地操干着他，甬道内的腔肉都被肉刃折磨得服服帖帖，“太深了、呜，太深了……”

“言言，言言。”季秋嗓音里带着哑，语气却如平日里撒娇一般，“你自己要深一点的，怎么又不要了。”  
  
梁言被他问得胡乱地摇着头，身体还在被动地承受着抽插：“要，要的……”  
  
“好。”季秋听话地继续，身下的性器还在深深地戳刺猛干，将梁言的身体操得剧烈发颤，瞳孔骤缩，只能发出单字音节。

肉刃还贴在他的肠道内，烙铁似的坚硬滚烫，Omega的身体不断兴奋地分泌出促进交合的湿滑液体，室内只有情色的肉体交合声，和令人脸红心跳的水渍声。正当梁言觉得自己勉强适应了这个节奏时，却被季秋抱了起来，而自己换了姿势，伏在他的身上。  
  
季秋吸嘬着梁言胸前的嫣红，随后自己躺了下来，语气恳求似的对他说：“言言自己坐下来好不好？”  
  
梁言只知道听从，噙着泪点了点头，他勉强支起半个身子，季秋却像是等不及了一样，双手扶着他的大腿，往自己挺立的性器上沉沉坐了上去——  
  
骤然间，过于深入的姿势让梁言忍不住哭叫一声，手撑在季秋的胸前，爬也似的想往外逃：“不要了，不要了……”  
  
他今天似乎一直在要与不要之间挣扎呻吟，不过比起第一次近乎沉默的做爱，倒是放得开多了。刚才还言听计从的季秋此时却置若罔闻，双手禁锢着梁言，又让他配合着自己猛烈的进出，伴随着不断滴在他小腹的液体，深重地一抽一插，梁言一点力气也没有，体内每一个点都被照顾到，就连最深处的生殖腔，似乎都要被操开了。  
  
季秋按着梁言的小腹，腿间还有黏糊糊的湿润，以及方才射出来的精液，如平常一般地撒娇说，“言言，要是被我顶穿了怎么办呀。”  
  
梁言本就深陷在他操干的动作中，整个人都被浸泡在无边的性欲里，只有身下的律动与激烈的交合声在支配着他。  
季秋声音明明很温柔，下身的动作却丝毫没有懈怠，梁言简直无法想象，平日里跟个小O似的人，怎么到了这时候就能把自己弄得这么狠。  
  
一股浓白的精液射进甬道，穴内的阴茎顶部开始膨大成结，而Omega的身体开始生理性地绞紧，将硕大的膨胀的巨物卡在其中。  
  
大概因为这是两人互通心意后的第一次发情期，双方似乎都格外投入，直到后来，梁言的所有呻吟都细碎得不成调，季秋才重新拥着他，像是用尽了所有温柔，向他表白。  
  
声音如同实验室那一晚，Alpha抑制不住心中的欢喜，又生怕被拒绝，只能卑劣地用易感期为由，拉住他，小心又软糯地说。  
  
言言，别走。  
我喜欢你的呀。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来还有个浴室的，萎了，有空再补=w=  
我觉得我有进步了，真的，作为一个新手（。）


	3. 补第75章

  
季秋动作很轻，一边撑着床，一边小心翼翼地替他除了身上的衣服。  
  
梁言身上已经开始泛起潮红，某些器官也开始蠢蠢欲动，一副欲望亟待解决的模样。  
  
季秋却像是没有看见似的继续亲吻着他，顺序却是往上的，先是咬了一口肩头和锁骨，再一寸一寸上移，直到对方被他的舌尖所到之处发出一阵的断断续续的呻吟时，他才慢慢滑过他的唇和鼻尖，然后轻轻舔了舔一下对方的眼睫，再把最后的吻轻柔地印刻在额头上。  
  
两人有一段时间没有做过了，一点火星都能将整个房间点燃，更何况在现在这个时候。  
  
不过孕期的发情热不是发情期，只是更渴望肌肤接触而已，后穴的空虚感还没有那么强烈，但梁言仍是被季秋的信息素勾得眼底起雾，朦朦胧胧、顺从地挺了一下腰，想要与他更加亲近。  
  
季秋果真像自己要求的那样，说亲亲他，嘴唇就没从他身上移开过，就连最后两人赤着身跌进被子里时，他也仍然是被吻住的。  
  
屋子里暖气开得很足，梁言双手攀着对方的脖子，在一阵阵迷醉的气味里莫名感到奇异的晕眩感。  
  
坦诚时的身体反应十分真实，就算不是真正的做爱，梁言还是感觉得到Alpha的硬到发涨的火热欲望与自己的性器相抵，顺势带来了过电般的触感。  
  
他主动伸手握住，五指缠着茎身摩擦了几下，感受着它的炙热和跳动，食指不小心刮到顶端，蹭到一些透明的液体。  
  
次数多了，在这种事上他也没了最初时候的扭捏，梁言收回手指，伸进口中舔了舔，尝到一点咸涩的味道。  
  
“我帮你么？”梁言眨着眼睛，抬起头问他。  
  
季秋被他这一阵弄得声音发哑，好在两人的脑袋都还算清醒，季秋摇了摇头，身子往下压了一些：“不用。”  
  
“我自己来。”  
  
季秋的吻重新落回他的颈侧，而阴茎却抵上了梁言的腿间。  
  
他咬了一下梁言的耳垂，又用唇舌包裹着吮吸，舌尖几乎要顺着耳道探进去，弄得对方又酥又痒，有一瞬甚至绷直了身子，腰也下意识地弓起来。  
  
季秋这才放开他的耳朵，带着情欲地低语：“言言，腿夹紧一点。我不进去。”  
  
梁言难耐地“啊”了一声，却还是配合地将大腿并得更紧了一些，夹着对方的欲望，烫得令人心惊。  
  
季秋一手抬了抬梁言的臀，另一手按着他的肚子，怜爱又珍重地叫他的名字，可腿间的硬物却开始缓慢地动作。  
  
好几次对方的手都要碰到梁言的后穴，试探着想伸进去，却每每在碰到穴口的时候又收了回来。  
  
再等等。  
他对自己说。  
  
就算不是一次完整的性交，房间内暧昧的气味和两人之间纠缠的信息素还是惹得梁言有些意乱情迷，季秋在他腿间的动作开始加快，他从梁言翕张滴水的后穴间蹭了一把液体算作润滑抹上去，可还是把梁言的大腿内侧娇嫩的皮肤蹭得微微发红。  
梁言恍惚有种真的被插入了的错觉。  
  
不过他很快回过神来，因为自己的性器也被季秋握住了，几乎是与他胯间相同的频率，开始一齐上下撸动着。  
  
“难不难受？”即使字啊这种情况下，季秋还是没有忘记照顾对方的感受，哑着嗓子问道。  
  
梁言被他照顾得说不出话，只是轻轻抬了抬腿，将对方的欲望夹了一下，无声回答。  
  
这突如其来的一下实在有些刺激，季秋Alpha的本性让他差点一个没忍住，就想把梁言翻身压在床上，不顾一切地发狠操弄。  
  
可很快他又清醒过来，望着梁言的小腹，重重地用舌尖刮了一下对方的耳廓，继续动作。  
  
“还是算了。”过了一会儿，季秋伸手握住他的腰，虔诚似的捧着，“我怕我控制不住，要是把你弄坏了多不好呀。”  
  
梁言被他这句不似荤话胜似荤话的言论听得脸上愈发泛红，但总归也不是害羞的时候，抱着他的双臂紧了紧，牙齿咬上了季秋的肩。  
  
“弄……弄不坏的，啊——”梁言刚这么答了一句，强烈的射精欲望就直冲上了他的大脑，快感一瞬间来得迅猛，剩下的话他都还没说出来，便被这一阵浪潮占据了所有。  
  
“季秋，季秋，呜……”梁言开始迷乱地叫着他的名字，阈值已经濒临顶点，他只能下意识地开口，想要他快一点，不管是他手上的动作，还是埋在自己腿间不停模拟性交戳刺的滚烫肉柱。  
  
对方仿佛察觉到了梁言的意图，开始一寸一寸地吻他，两处的动作都开始加快。  
  
“要射了，季秋，我要射了——”  
很快梁言便呜咽出声，层层的快感此刻几乎全堆在一起，直冲着他所有的神智。  
  
他开始什么也说不出，什么也听不到，只有空气中混着信息素气息的淡腥味占据了他的感官，就算后穴还在淅淅沥沥地滴着液体，可前段只等待着即将到来的灭顶的高潮。  
  
“呜——”  
即将登顶的高潮欲望和空虚感重叠在一起，他开始抑制不住地呻吟出声。  
  
而几乎就在同时，梁言忽然觉得后颈一疼，是季秋终于张口，带着浓烈性欲地、发狠地咬开了他的腺体。  
  
于是所有求而不得的空虚终于被严丝合缝地填满，梁言浑身都开始发颤，像是要被两种巨大的强烈的快感撕扯开，整个人甚至有些崩溃地哭叫出来，前端一边开始不住地喷射出白浊，一边在疼痛中感受着对方信息素争先恐后地注入自己的身体，想要把自己的全身心都交付上去，一点不剩地献给他。  
  
而在漫长的标记过后，梁言这才感觉到了自己的腿间黏黏糊糊的狼藉，尽数是对方留在上面的，整整一大片浓精。  
  



	4. 补番外14

……  
  
发情期的Omega体温本来就要高些，更何况是在浴室。  
  
许一树摸索着把衣服都剥掉了，江星澜体贴地拎着淋浴器，调整好水温，替自己的Omega冲洗身体。  
  
Omega满意地嗯了一声后，才抬头看着他。  
  
江星澜只顾着帮他，自己还没来得及有什么动作，因此还算衣冠齐整，领带也没解，只有袖口处沾了些水，被他随意地挽了起来。  
  
他的眼镜上沾了点雾气，却还是能看见镜片下的眉眼。  
  
虽然江星澜看上去还算冷静，但身体的反应依然诚实。  
  
许一树看着鼓胀的那处，干渴地咽了一下唾沫。  
  
这个小动作没有逃过江星澜的视线，他眯起眼笑了一下，凑近了一些：“你要帮我摘眼镜么？”  
  
Omega很用力地点了一下头，急不可待地伸出手。  
  
然后又同第一次摘眼镜那样，轻柔地吻了一下对方的眼睛。  
  
不过心境毕竟不同了，许一树吻完，又大着胆子将唇移下来，再伸出舌头勾勒起对方的嘴唇。  
  
动作里的含义不言而喻。  
  
许一树听见江星澜很轻地笑了一下，抬手按在自己的头上。  
  
发情期被欲望挑起来不是什么羞耻的事，许一树也不算没有理智。  
他就是觉得，今天的江星澜好像有哪里不太一样……  
  
“小树。”江星澜揉着对方的头发，音调低沉轻缓，那两个字从他嘴里逸出来，都听得许一树浑身发酥。  
  
他没想到自己的Alpha在此刻竟然能性感到这种地步。  
  
江星澜诱导似的将他往下按了一点，蛊惑地俯下身含了一下对方的耳垂：“帮我舔一下，嗯？”  
  
最后那个字从喉咙里逸出时带着浴室潮湿的水汽，又低又哑，光是这样一个简单的气音，许一树的腰都要酥软下去。  
  
他听见这话，脸涨得通红，却没有拒绝，反而乖巧顺从地跪了下来，膝盖抵在浴室湿滑微凉的地板上。  
  
他扶着江星澜的胯，将头凑了上去，看着面前的东西，还是有一些迟疑。  
  
“不愿意也没关系。”江星澜好像十分善解人意，放缓了语调，温和地说道。  
不过说归说，他却并没有退开，反而还握住涨硬的巨物，鼓励似的在他脸上拍了拍，发出清脆又暧昧的声音。  
  
像是笃定了许一树不会拒绝。  
  
事实确实如他所想，Omega摇了摇头，张开吞了进去。  
  
当他含进去的时候，明显闻到了满室的酒香。  
  
许一树对这种事并不熟练，嘴唇碰到光滑发烫的前端时先亲了一下，然后才想起来要收住牙齿，不然刮到对方会难受。  
  
他便尝试着这么做了。可对方的东西太大，怒张的性器不停在他口腔中跳动，就算是他不住地往深处努力，也只能进来一半。  
许一树仰头有些可怜地看了江星澜一眼，用手捏住根部。  
  
Alpha天性里的占有欲得到极大的满足，面前的人温顺地臣服在自己脚下，他的信息素便毫不遮掩地释放出来，像一点即燃的星火，彻彻底底罩住他。  
  
许一树还在努力地吞食着他的东西，先用舌头慢慢地舔了一圈，然后发现东西太大含不住，只能缩了牙口尽力而为。  
  
江星澜还没说话，许一树自己手口并用，先一前一后地动了起来。  
  
他不是没有感受过这东西的恐怖，可现下穴口的痒压过了心中的惧怕，动作便愈发卖力。  
  
可是他含了一会儿就开始觉得整个口腔酸得不行，对方的性器却依旧涨硬异常。许一树无意识地哼了一声，想要放慢动作。  
  
可惜江星澜似乎察觉到了他的想法，抓了一下他的头发，微微提起来将自己的性器往许一树喉咙的深处送，甚至还诱导地律动了下，往里捅了捅。  
许一树终于觉得难受起来，口腔里的唾液根本没有其他出路，淅淅沥沥地顺着嘴唇滴下来，又被浴室温热的水冲散开去。  
  
龟头顶到某个位置时许一树闭了闭眼睛，想咳嗽都不行，肺里猛地一颤，他下意识地提着气，吸了一下口中的巨物。  
  
他的这一吮让江星澜忍不住嘶了一声，把自己的性器从他嘴里抽出来，然后又笑了。  
  
许一树终于得了片刻清闲，不解地抬头看他，红润的唇边挂着晶亮的液体。  
  
“很急？”他用手捧了一下许一树的脸，说话也异常直白，“这么想让我射么？”  
  
许一树听他这么说，脸更是涨得通红，慌忙解释：“没、没有……”  
  
“逗你的。”江星澜把手伸到对方的后脑勺上，有些粗暴地、性暗示意味很强地将他的头往自己的下身带了带，然后才说，“随你喜欢。”  
  
“你想怎样就怎样。”  
  
许一树没想这句话在这种场合下竟意外地耐听，况且江星澜的手还温柔地托着自己的下颌，他垂下眼，认真地舔弄起来。  
  
其实说不上多舒服，但对方显然也并不在意技巧，眯着眼睛微扬起头，看着被雾气氤氲着的亮黄的暖灯。  
  
许一树不是不知道Alpha性器的恐怖，就算后来江星澜不会刻意让他难受，不会在情欲上来的时候扳着他的头往里抵，可他还是想吃得更深一些——可惜没能成功过，每次当他试着想要深喉时，努力将那巨物吃得再深些，龟头蹭到咽腭弓，他被戳得生理性地开始干呕，又不愿意退出去，眼里包着一汪眼泪，红通通地、委屈地看着江星澜。  
  
对方根本没法抵御这样的眼神，捏了捏他的鼻尖。  
  
“要不要去床上。”  
  
许一树含着他的东西说不出话，只是小幅度地摇了摇头，舌尖刮过顶端，吮吸掉了溢出的液体。  
  
“这么可怜啊。”江星澜低头看了一眼跪在地上裸着身子的Omega，没让对方继续，伸手将他捞了起来，与他四目相对。  
因为长时间维持一个姿势，他的双膝都开始发红，在雪白肌肤的映衬下显得越发明艳。  
  
他怜爱地亲了一下对方的鼻尖：“乖。”  
  
江星澜的手往许一树的私处探去。  
从没进浴室起，Omega就因为发情期和接吻的关系，湿得一塌糊涂，穴口都快要包不住那些清亮的液体，滴滴答答地往下流。  
  
江星澜的手指只是在上面打着转，对方就已经难耐地呜咽了一声，浑身发颤。  
  
许一树扯了一下江星澜的领带，又碰了碰被自己舔得湿漉漉的对方的性器，含着泪水看他：“想……”  
  
刚说了一个字，自己半硬着的分身就被江星澜握住了。  
  
“小树不想射么。”江星澜的手掌很大，抓住Omega的性器一下一下地套弄着，又侧头用舌头去吮吸对方的耳垂，发出细微的水声后，贴在他耳畔低声道。  
  
“还是说，想要被我操射？”  
  
江星澜用了点力将他翻转过去，许一树背对着他，手扶着洗手台，而后面的穴口更加清晰地暴露在对方眼前。  
  
即使在这种情形下，江星澜的音质还是很冰，带着禁欲又克制的语调，却说着堪称放荡的话。  
  
许一树哪里受得了这个，江星澜的话更是让他后穴又湿软了一分，而肉茎很快就在对方手里立了起来。  
  
他呜呜地叫了两声，前端的刺激根本掩盖不了后穴的空虚，他咬着唇：“想、想的……”  
  
江星澜停了撸动着对方性器的手，转而重新移到Omega湿意淋漓的私处，没有任何预警地骤然插进两根手指。  
  
“啊——！！”许一树被突然到来的刺激插得叫出声来，不过没有过多的痛苦，反而像是被满足一样迎合地吸了一下。  
  
江星澜眯着眼，加快了在穴内搅动的动作，却又坏心地只用两根手指抠挖，自己则让他扭头，让对方专心致志、心无旁骛地与他舌吻。  
  
许一树被他弄得受不了，回应他的唇舌都软了几分。  
比起射精的快感，他现在似乎更想要被填满。  
  
很快他就如愿以偿地感到，Alpha的手指撤了出去，而带着温度的性器逼近了自己泛滥成灾的穴口。  
  
上一秒他还在因为突然撤走的手指感到空虚失神，下一秒，他就被对方整根贯穿。  
  
他看不见江星澜的表情，只觉得后边被他塞得满满当当，明明后穴还没完全扩张好，酸胀和满足感却多过了痛。  
  
“小树真厉害。”这次江星澜没等他由慢到快由浅入深的适应，直接开始一下一下地刺了进去，狭小的空间里顷刻间都是肉体撞击与交合的声音。  
  
许一树勉强撑着身子，很快最初的不适就过去了，他逐渐从对方的动作里获得了源源不断的快乐，也同样感受到Alpha的性器在他体内碾磨和跳动，开始不时地逸出一些很轻的呻吟。  
  
江星澜用手按着对方的腰窝不停地进出，看着交合处顺着臀缝不断往下流的液体，发狠地往里钉，还抬起对方的一条腿，逼得他洞口大开，又羞耻又献媚地承受着抽插。  
  
不一会儿，许一树死死攥着洗手台的手指开始发白，几乎快要承受不住过于激烈的占有。  
可自己的性器不但没有软下去，反而重新挺立起来，顶端甚至溢出些许液体。  
  
许一树残存的理智庆幸了一秒自己现在是背对着对方的，一边很艰难地扭了一下腰，想遮挡住被插得硬起来的肉茎。  
  
江星澜只脱了裤子，上身衬衫的扣子只开了两粒，领带也随着粘稠的律动一次次地蹭着对方的背脊，许一树快要被操得站不住，每一次被捅进深处时都会情不自禁地发出小猫一样又软又欲的叫声。  
  
江星澜一直觉得许一树有一种很纯的肉欲，虽然存在为自己开脱的嫌疑，但他时常会想，也许有时候就是他这样不经意流露出来的东西，才会让自己对他的欲望更加深重。  
  
他的手往下伸，握住了硬得滴水的Omega的性器。  
  
许一树没想到这么快就被发现了，有些难堪地撇过头，但才刚刚动作一下，身体里的东西便钻得更深，他“呜”了一声，音调里藏着水汽。  
  
“这么硬了。”江星澜声音很温柔，动作却依然激烈，他咬了一口Omega的肩膀，说，“要先帮你解决吗？”  
  
他这么说完，抽出了一直深埋在对方身体里的阴茎，由于抽得太狠，Omega的穴口还恋恋不舍地吸了他一下，发出清脆的“啵”声。  
  
骤然空虚的感觉更让许一树受不了，他无意识地扭了一下腰，臀部往江星澜那边送。  
  
“我先帮小树弄出来吧。”江星澜煞有介事地开始替他撸动，而性器却只贴着对方的臀缝，不再进一步。  
  
“不要，不要……”许一树分不清自己究竟在不要些什么，急得快哭了。  
  
“怎么了？”江星澜空出来的一只手捏了一把他的臀肉，“不高兴吗？”  
  
许一树快要被求而不得的欲望折磨疯了，反正都被看见了，索性再放开一些。他撑着转过身，往江星澜怀里栽，呼吸都带着浓重的渴求，说道：“我……想要你、想要你，进来……”  
  
“可是你现在硬得难受。”江星澜边说着，边用拇指刮过对方的冠状沟。  
  
许一树一边呜咽，一边用含着泪的眸子贴近他，一呼一吸都尽数喷在江星澜脸上，他双手勾住江星澜的脖子，没去看他：“那就……呜……把小树，操、操射……”  
  
江星澜的眸色暗了一分，得到了答案的他终于温柔地笑了，也依言重新扶着性器挤了进去。  
  
“嗯……”重获满足的快感让他抱着江星澜的脖子就开始呻吟，对方自下而上的干他，许一树一边抵着浴室的墙，一边沉沦在对方给他带来的快感里。  
  
他几乎没有力气去抚慰自己的性器，可在每一次猛烈的进攻中，他失神一瞬，终于哭叫着缴械投降，将白浊射在两人的腰间。  
  
江星澜停了一下，替许一树冲干净，用毛巾擦了擦已经不能站直的Omega，却没有抽出自己的东西。

“我们去床上。”江星澜说，“抱紧。”  
  
许一树被对方抱着走出浴室，身上没有一点力气，整个人的重心都只能放在对方身上，而相连着的私处是两人密不可分的纽带。  
  
他的手绕着对方的脖颈软软地贴上去：“你，你快些。”  
  
江星澜听见这话就像故意耍他，走得越发慢了起来，步伐却不小，每一步对对方都是煎熬。  
Omega按着两人连接的地方，伏在他耳边说：“我……我怕它掉出去。”  
  
“…………”现在轮到江星澜说不出话了。  
  
他永远能在这样的场合里把这种话说得非常圣洁，好像这样就能掩盖掉这原本就是一场充满了兽欲交媾的事实。  
  
于是江星澜拖着他的臀，用了点劲往里又钉深了一分，如愿以偿地听见对方情不自禁细哼了一声。  
  
这样的姿势每走一下都插得更深，许一树快要被他折磨疯了，终于开始撒娇地拍打着他的背：“你不要闹我了。”  
  
-  
  
到了床上，江星澜花了一分钟开好空调避免自己的Omega感冒，可当他重新走到床前时，发现Omega就在这不过一分钟的时间内，浑身都泛起了粉色。  
所有对情欲的渴求全都真实又毫无保留地呈现在自己面前。  
  
他的Omega软软地跪趴在床上，屁股翘起来，露出脂玉一般美好雪白的背脊，被插得红肿的穴口还淌着水，像是无声的邀请。  
  
他走过去，重新将炙热的身体覆了上去。  
  
发情期的Omega重新被他插得发出痛苦又满足的泣音，一边主动地扭着腰肢配合他的顶弄，用手按住小腹，好像担心会被操出形状。  
  
而江星澜身上的衬衫湿了一半，动作依旧凶狠，像是不知疲倦似的，发狠地干他，比起做爱，更像是凶猛又强势的占有。  
  
直到许一树声音哑得都叫不出来，开始哭泣着求饶，他也只是放缓了进攻节奏，没有停下。  
  
“小树，小树。”他叫他的名字，温柔得不像话，“怎么办，我怕这样下去会把你肏死了。”  
  
就连一个发情期的Omega都快要经不住这样的攻势，许一树甚至觉得自己像是一个快要被玩坏的娃娃，被动地承受着所有操弄。  
  
除去之前未能确定心意时的迟疑，他对江星澜从来就说不出拒绝。  
江星澜的爱无疑是温柔的，可性却多是狂热而直白的。  
  
他捂着眼睛，声音沙哑异常，却还是想要对方的性爱与亲吻。  
  
  
-  
  
到最后江星澜甚至掐着他的脖子，没有用多大力气，却带着十足占有的味道。  
  
许一树被他扣着喉结，称不上多难受，但还是有些发痒，他下意识地仰起了脖子，刚想张口呼吸，就被俯下身来的Alpha堵住了嘴唇。  
  
江星澜含着他的舌头与他接吻，一只手还放在他脖子上，另一只手抬起了他的下巴，鼻尖相抵，让两人的唇得以严丝合缝地贴在一起。  
身下还在不停地深入，唇舌的律动竟也不输，许一树眯着眼，喉咙只能逸出一些含混甜腻的音节，再也发不出其他。  
  
他的身体好像已经不是自己的，也不知是一时无法呼吸所致，还是被冲散理智的情欲所俘获。  
  
他的双腿还大开着任对方操干，口腔内还在迎合着江星澜的唇舌，唾液和体液交缠，房间内尽是两人的信息素味，淫浪又热烈。  
  
直到许一树终于受不了地不停拍着江星澜的背，喉咙里细碎的声响终于带了哭腔，对方才微微起身，嘴唇短暂地离开些许。  
  
许一树眼睛都红了，看上去委屈至极：“我要呼吸不过来了。”  
  
“我早就想这么干了。”深吻完毕，江星澜听见这话，继续伏在他耳边说，“从第一次易感期的时候我就设想过这一幕，我不是跟你说过么。”  
  
想要你所有的氧气都只来源于我，从身到心都非我不可。  
  
许一树短暂地思考了一下，两秒后，脸迅速地红了起来。  
  
“那你轻一点……”他声音越来越小，“虽然刚刚掐得也不是很痛……”  
  
江星澜接下来的话全被堵了回去，他有时候甚至觉得这样无形的诱惑才是最致命的。  
  
他不再说话，只是用更强烈的动作和亲吻，一次又一次地占有了他。  
  
-  
  
江星澜其实知道自己今天哪里不对的。  
早在一开始亲吻时，他就知道自己易感期到了。  
  
占有的欲望越发强烈，且没有节制。

他有时候想，人被性欲支配、在临近高潮时近乎失神的表情，是可悲的。  
  
可这就跟信息素一样，从前他只想着拒绝，而现在他只是愿意承认，并与自己和解。  
  
直到Omega身上全是自己的痕迹，他才重新恢复了最初的柔情，把他抱进怀里。  
  
许一树一点力气也没有了，却还是动了动手臂，想要回应他。

江星澜听见对方很轻地说：“我还想要你……标记我。”  



End file.
